


风筝

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [5]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 刘彻个人向，带CP刘卫
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208
Kudos: 1





	风筝

**Author's Note:**

> 刘彻个人向，带CP刘卫

第一场

时间：后元二年夏历二月丁寅日

地点：五祚宫

人物：刘彻 陈阿娇亡魂 霍光 太医令若干 内侍若干

（刘彻躺在床上，旁边跪着众内侍们，四五个太医在一边忙碌着，霍光站在一边，为首的太医令在对他说些什么，边说边摇头，言语间似有遗憾之意。）

刘彻（动了动）：咳咳，咳咳……

【周围人恍然大悟似地围上去。】

太医令甲：陛下！您已昏睡三四个时辰了！

太医令乙：陛下！您龙体安否？

太医令丙：陛下！请您一定要保重龙体啊！

内侍等人（跪在地上痛哭流涕）：陛下！陛下啊！……

【刘彻被吵得头疼，便不耐烦地闭上眼睛，那些人立马噤声，只有一个人拨开人群走上前来，对着龙榻深鞠一躬。】

霍光：陛下，这是太子午后着人送来的各地简报，说要呈给您——

刘彻（摇摇手）：朕老了，眼睛看不清，有些事是要让弗陵自己学着处理，拿下去吧。

霍光：诺。还有一件事，适才鄂邑公主来请安，您仍在昏睡，公主便说晚膳后再与太子一同前来。

刘彻（仍然闭着眼睛）：罢了。弗陵整日跟着你们几个处理朝政，必定很劳累，让鄂邑公主好生照顾，万不可出差错。

霍光：喏。您还有别的事吗？

【刘彻用力地搓了下脸，而后指着霍光的脸似乎要说什么，几次开口都没出声，最终烦躁地挥挥手让他们都下去。】

众人（行礼）：臣等/奴才告退。

【寝殿重新陷入黑暗，刘彻躺在床上，注视着床顶的帷幔。这时有风吹过，一阵风铃声响起，伴随而来的还有细碎的脚步声。】

刘彻（深呼吸大叫）：谁？是谁？！（话音忽而低下来）是你吗……是你吗？仲卿？

（女声）：哟，陛下！您真是老糊涂了，居然连我的脚步声都听不出来。

【有影子从柱子后一闪而过，刘彻一激灵，从榻上爬起身。】

（女声）：你竟胆敢把风铃挂在床头，就这么想见鬼神吗？还是说，你想见那个小情儿了？

刘彻（抄起挂在一旁的剑，用力拔出，剑尖直指影子）：你究竟是什么东西？

【影子从柱子后慢慢走出。这是一个年轻的女鬼，身着艳丽的丝绸长袍，头戴金冠，身上还带着一股浓郁的香气。】

刘彻（瞪大眼睛，不可置信）：陈？阿？娇？！

陈阿娇亡魂：不错，是我。怎么样，刘彻？想不到在你人生的最后关头，是我来看你吧。

刘彻（紧皱眉头，脸上露出厌恶的表情）：你走，朕不想见你。

陈阿娇亡魂：不想见我？现在不是你想不想见的问题了。怎么就不问问我为何在此？哈！我在这里等着看你的结局是什么。刘彻，你不想见我，可你想见的人却不想见你！你自作孽，怨不得旁人。

【刘彻呆呆地放下剑，张着嘴，半天说不出一句话。陈阿娇走上前，故作亲昵地给他整理衣衫。】

刘彻：你，你是说，子夫，据儿，女儿们，还有仲卿，他们都——

陈阿娇亡魂：你若是想听，我就一件一件告诉你。卫子夫那个狐狸精跟她的倒霉儿子孙子是上吊自杀而死，因此没资格投胎转世，只能四处寻找替死鬼，替死鬼死后方可解脱离开人世；你的女儿们临走时我没亲眼见，不过听说怨气挺强的，被好几个鬼差强摁着灌下孟婆汤；至于你的小情儿嘛……（略停顿，做思考状）他本来还想在黄泉边等等你，结果巫蛊之祸最先下去的一批人到他面前告你的状，于是没多久后他也喝下孟婆汤转世了。还有其他被你杀掉的人，对你也是怨声载道。老头子，昔日你身边簇拥着那么多人，到头来还是只有我来陪你，还不快谢谢姐姐我？

【陈阿娇自顾自坐在龙榻上，抬头看苍老的帝王。刘彻起初不动，没一会儿就开始来回踱步，一开始只在榻前走，步子越走越大，到最后就满宫室地走动。】

刘彻（激动地伸出手臂）：他们——他们怎么敢！是，在卫家这件事上是朕做错了，但他们怎么敢对朕有怨言！朕十六岁登基（此处陈阿娇喊了声“是在我母亲的帮助下”），自认此生就算没功劳也有苦劳！对内，朕独尊儒术，取代黄老之道，不仅改革币制，还创立年号，而且……而且朕用人不看出身唯才是举，那些寒门子弟对朕感恩戴德，他们怎么敢怨恨朕！

【陈阿娇冷哼一声，并不搭话。】

刘彻（继续来回踱步）：对外，朕北击匈奴，东伐朝鲜，南征南越，西攻大宛，不仅使我大汉子民能够在边疆安居乐业，更让我大汉朝威名远扬，万国来贺！卫青，卫青他凭什么不原谅朕？是朕把他提拔到大司马大将军这个位置！还有霍去病——对了，你知道那个小子怎么样了？

【刘彻停下脚步，目光阴鸷地盯住陈阿娇。陈阿娇虽是亡魂，但还是忍不住抖了一下。】

陈阿娇亡魂（壮着胆子呵斥刘彻）：刘彘你是不是真糊涂了？那兔崽子死的时候我还活着呢，上哪儿给你打听地府的消息？不过我听以前的鬼说，姓霍的小子是天上的将星，早就被天官接走了。

刘彻（有些惊讶，继而连连点头，兴奋地搓手）：这臭小子好！好！好！有能耐！朕就知道他是上天派来助朕反击匈奴的！有出息！

陈阿娇亡魂（不屑地冷哼）：就算你做了这么多，所以呢？后世的人只会说你穷兵黩武，好大喜功，搜刮民脂民膏，更难听的还有诸如宠幸男宠，沉溺酒色，求仙问药，偏信谗言，将卫氏一族几乎诛杀殆尽——

刘彻（带着强烈的杀意大步跨上台阶，站在陈阿娇对面）：那又如何？！朕依旧受到百姓的敬仰！而那些目光短浅的竖子，他们，他们不配说朕！朕所想的，匹夫们永远不会懂！他们不过担心着每日的吃食会不会落在他人的饭碗里，积攒的钱财会不会有朝一日突然消失得无影无踪，隔壁家的狗生了几胎，又害怕谁打算偷走他们的妻妾——朕是大汉的皇帝，他们没资格！！！

【刘彻像是陷入癫狂一般手舞足蹈，他跑下台阶，拔出剑来去砍那些不存在的“人”，然而劈到的都是些烛台竹简之类的。陈阿娇也不阻拦，只冷冷看着发疯的皇帝。】

陈阿娇亡魂（轻声嘟囔）：你很快就不是皇帝了……（慢慢走下台阶，依旧高昂着头颅）你还记得小时候我们在一起放过的纸鸢吗？

刘彻（动作顿住）：什么？

陈阿娇亡魂（怀念地叹息）：那时大哥刘荣还没有成为太子，南宫姐姐也没有远嫁匈奴，一大家子聚在一起还像一家人……有次小舅进京朝见二舅，顺便带来几只纸鸢送给我们。你大姐平阳眼疾手快地从刘荣手里抢过一个漂亮的大纸鸢，为此两个人还发生口角，后来只能栗夫人和王太后出面，把南宫抢到的一个纸鸢送给了刘荣，我们这才心满意足地拿着纸鸢跑走……

刘彻（喘着粗气安静下来，半眯眼睛，也仔细回忆那件事）：后来不知谁提议——现在想想应该是刘荣——把我绑在纸鸢上并说：“彘儿！你念着高祖爷爷的《大风歌》再绑上纸鸢，这样你就能成飞将军啦！我们帮你拉着线呢！你闭着眼睛往下跳就行啦！”还好最后舅舅及时赶到，把我从墙头上抱下来，使劲打了我好几下才夹起来带走了……那是我第一次挨舅舅的打，也是最后一次，还哭得惊天动地的。现在想来，我哭似乎不是因为挨了打感觉害怕才哭，是心疼那只漂亮的、小叔从宫外带进来的、崭新的大纸鸢……

陈阿娇亡魂（接过话头）：那只纸鸢被扯烂后就那样扔在地上，无人过问，就像你现在躺在床上，看起来似乎有很多人关心，但只要你咽气，立马就会有人把你撕烂，让你背上“逼死皇后逼死太子逼死大臣祸害国家”的罪名，再过若干年就会被彻底淹没。你以为前面没有比你功绩更好的皇帝就可以高枕无忧？老头子我告诉你，若是有后来者居上呢？他们照样能把你一脚踏进尘土里。你很快就不是大汉的皇帝了，很快。

【刘彻并未发怒，他一言不发地立在那里，似乎在咀嚼元皇后的最后一句话。他缓缓将宝剑入鞘，迈着与刚才相比迟缓不少的步子往榻的方向走。陈阿娇就站在一旁，望着那老态龙钟的背影一如望着她昔日年轻的丈夫。刘彻重新将剑挂好，又拍拍身上的中衣，躺卧到榻上。一阵风来，风铃响动，阳光爬进这座宫殿，此时五祚宫就剩他一人了。门外内侍们小声且迅速地准备热水手巾好给刘彻擦脸，完毕后小内侍们胆战心惊地将门拉开一条缝，见床上的帝王仍在熟睡，便大着胆子上前呼唤。】

内侍甲：陛下，陛下，该起床了，一会儿太医令们就来给您把脉了。陛下？（小心翼翼试探鼻息）陛下？！陛下！？快！快去传太医令！陛下——陛下殡天了！

【内侍齐齐跪倒哭喊，约二刻后大司马大将军霍光赶到。】

霍光（指挥身边人）：快！你去传太子和公主！你去传众文武大臣！你去传史官，让他记下“后元二年二月丁卯日，先帝驾崩于五祚宫，太子继位为新帝”。

第二场

时间：后元二年夏历二月丁寅日

地点：黄泉旁

人物：卫青 鬼差

【卫青独自徘徊在黄泉旁，时不时眺望一下来路。不多时，又有一个鬼差来催他上路。】

鬼差（不耐烦）：哎哎，你都已经在这里等了快二十年了，有完没完？赶紧上路吧！早上路早投胎！

卫青：这位大哥，我想打听一下，大汉朝皇帝姓刘讳彻是否今日路过黄泉？

鬼差（上下打量卫青）：你谁啊？

卫青：我，我是他的——臣子。

鬼差：他乃天子命格，与尔等不同，是要直接升天做帝星的。什么世道？阿猫阿狗也妄想见皇帝？（嗤笑）好了好了，快走吧！

卫青（默然站立许久，丝毫不理会催促的鬼差，少顷面向长安的方向深鞠一躬）：陛下，臣告辞了。

END


End file.
